Kosuke Uchiha
|image name=Kosoke Uchiha.png |unnamed character=No |english=Kosuke Uchiha |kanji=康介うちは |romaji=Uchiha Kosuke |english voice=Phillip Bartlett |japanese voice=Masachika Ichimura |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=B+ |birthdate=January 10 |deceased state=Alive |rank-part1=Jōnin |nature type=Zephyr Release, Wind Release, Yin Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Zephyr Release, |affiliations=Land of Air, Tenkūgakure, |teams=Tenkūgakure Sealing Team, |clan=Uchiha Clan, |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Kosuke Uchiha (康介うちは, Uchiha Kosuke), otherwise known by his birth name Kosuke Kōjin (康介, ), is one of the few remaining members of the . At present, he is a shinobi bearing the rank within Tenkūgakure and is also the commander of their Sealing Team. Background The tale of Kosuke Uchiha began many generations ago and is intimately tied to a clan of merchants, known as the Kōjin. During the era preceding the creation of hidden villages, the clan of merchants braved the warring world and sold wares of high quality across the lands; in particular, kunai, shuriken, and other metal tools commonly used by the shinobi. Over time, they became famed throughout the known world and welcomed with open arms no matter where they went. However, the Uchiha Clan saw the Kōjin as a potential means of amassing even greater power and ultimately demanded that they subject themselves to their rule. Of course, the merchants refused and a skirmish broke out. Despite the fact that many of the Kōjin were, in fact, exceptionally skilled shinobi in their own right...they were simply no match for the sheer number of Sharingan-wielding warriors. The battle nearly ended in the eradication of the entire clan, and the survivors escaped across the lands; ultimately settling in the small, unclaimed country between the Land of Earth and the Land of Wind. There, they licked their wounds and began the journey to attaining their former glory; which they succeeded in doing. By the time of the , the Kōjin had established their own nation within the unnamed country and had began to sell their wares worldwide once again. However, whenever they dealt with the Land of Fire, they levied unfair prices upon them; using wartime as an excuse to bleed the country dry out of spite towards the Uchiha residing within the recently-formed Konohagakure. When the First Shinobi World War came to a close, the Hokage, realizing that the village desperately needed the goods that the clan had to sell, reached out to the Kōjin in order to attempt to make peace. Ultimately, this peace was attained...but for a price. In exchange for forgetting the bad blood towards the Uchiha Clan, the Kojin demanded a public apology from the clan leadership, and one of their midst to act as a servant for a period of seven years. At first, the Uchiha refused, as they saw this as a plot to obtain the secrets of the Sharingan...but were later convinced when they realized that there was one among their midst that was "pristinely ungifted": a woman by the name Megumi. She was an absolute disgrace to the term shinobi and had absolutely no aptitude for the field; she didn't even have access to her Sharingan at the age of twenty one! Needless to say, she was selected to fill the role demanded by the Kōjin...albeit grudgingly. Straightway, Megumi entered into the service of the Kōjin Clan's leader, a man by the name Kenji. Much to her surprise, Kenji treated Megumi with excessively more respect, kindness, and courtesy than those of her own clan. Over time, this kindness developed into a fondness that blossomed between the two of them; and well before her term of servitude being complete, she was already freed from her duties...and married into the Kōjin as his husband. She born Kenji a single child, a daughter by the name Kyoko, and the three of them lived a relatively happy life. Kyoko, for the entirety of her days, wanted for nothing due to her status within the clan, and eventually came to marry and start a family of her own. By this time, her Uchiha lineage was long forsaken; as her mother did not speak of her family due to the way they had treated her. As such, when Kyoko had a son of her own, Daisuke, they were completely ignorant to the fact that he would one day awaken the Sharingan. Unlike his mother and grandmother, Daisuke grew up with a desire to fight. As such, he was permitted to join the military forces of the Kōjin Clan's nation and awakened his Sharingan shortly thereafter. This completely amazed his mother, his comrades, and all those who did not know of his grandmother's lineage. However, it was not an excessively large deal...until the massacre of the Uchiha Clan transpired years later. Out of fear of meeting a similar fate, Kyoko demanded that Daisuke exercise supreme caution when utilizing his Sharingan and to never introduce himself using the Uchiha name; lest those who had eradicated them seek to complete the task by ending his young life. He was quick to listen to his mother and clung firmly to the Kōjin name, refusing to even utter the name of his grandmother's family or even awaken the Sharingan until may years following the Massacre. Daisuke eventually married, although later than most, a woman by the name Ayame. Together, they brought Kosuke Uchiha into the world; though born to the name Kosuke Kōjin. Growing up, he lived the life of any other "privileged" child. He wanted for nothing, especially due to the fact that he was a member of the country's ruling clan. However, he, like his father, was born with a desire to do more than grow fat within a mansion. He wanted to spread his wings, grow strong, and serve his family and nation as a member of their military. Kosuke was permitted to do so, of course, and excelled in most that he set out to do. In time, he awakened his Sharingan while on mission; and grew to be an exceptional shinobi who brought much pride to his clan, nation, and most importantly his father. Then came the outbreak of the Fourth Shinobi World War... Though the nation decided to stay neutral in the conflict, as they were unaware as to what was fully at stake should the Eye of the Moon Plan come to fruition, Kosuke, his father, and a number of shinobi from the nation entered the fray on their own. Uebeknownst to the young warrior, this was the last time that he would have the privilege of seeing his father alive. While fighting valiantly against the hordes of White Zetsu, Daisuke was suddenly impaled by a wooden spike hurled by the enemy, claiming his life instantly. Kosuke was besides himself with grief as he watched, helplessly, his father die...and at that moment, his Sharingan matured into a form he didn't even know existed. With this newfound might, he easily avenged his father and went on to completely massacre a great number of the horde; though at the cost of a monumental strain to his left eye. It came as a great surprise to Kosuke later on, as he realized that his eye was now blurry and unfocused in response to using his new abilities in rapid succession. After the war, when Daisuke was laid to rest in a tomb not too far from where Kosuke was raised, he posed questions to his mother and grandmother as to why his eyesight was so damaged through using his abilities...though they could provide little information. They suggested taking a trip to Konohagakure in order to find some answers, and he did just that. Upon arrival, he was directed to the ancestral home of the Uchiha Clan, which was excessively run down due to years of disrepair and the Invasion of Pain. After blindly wandering about the ruins for quite some time, he stumbled upon what was left of Naka Shrine and investigated; intrigued by the presence of a Sharingan-marked stone laying beside an open stairwell. What he found at the bottom of the stairs was a tablet which he could not understand with his naked eyes...that grew easier to read with his Sharingan...and even easier with his eyes' second form, which was called Mangekyō according to the tablet. Here, he learned some of the ancient history of his clan, some of the secrets of his lineage, and the inner workings of his Mangekyō. When he ascended the stairs, filled with a newfound pride in the blood which ran through his veins, he no longer clung to the name Kosuke Kōjin, but instead adopted the name Kosuke Uchiha. Upon returning to the nation from whence he came, he made the decision to cement his power through the desecration of his sire's grave. He convinced himself that his father would understand his necessity for this power and took his eyes for himself; having the medical shinobi residing within the nation perform the transplant surgery. While the result was still an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Kosuke was not gifted the supreme rise in power that came with the combination of two Mangekyo like the norm...but he was ignorant of this fact and perfectly satisfied with the ability to utilize his abilities without the fear of blindness. Appearance Personality Abilities Trivia